


Harder

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Fjord and Jester finish fucking.  A drabble.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a practice sketch to get me back to writing smut.

Fjord moaned into Jester’s waiting lips. “Harder,” she said, “I want you to come.”  She rocked her hips, nails scraping lightly at his chest, lips grazing his ear, then lifted her ass until his strokes were shallow. He whimpered at the teasing caress. His shaft was painfully stiff, the heat building, the pressure growing, Jester’s whimpers light in his head.  Suddenly, she dropped, taking him deep, and the all-consuming warmth of her cunt was too much.  He pulled her tight, pinning her against his body, pumping erratically, her sharp cries fueling his thrusts, until he fell away dripping and spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade appreciated.


End file.
